Nunca digas Nunca
by Magdi.Malfoy
Summary: Danzar entre sus labios me supo a gloria. Profundice el beso, sintiéndola estremecerse contra mi y sus manos suaves aferrar mi cuerpo aún más cerca del suyo, en aquel olvidado corredor del sexto piso.
1. Deseo

Nunca digas nunca.-

Capitulo 1: _"Deseo"._

Suspire, lanzando –dentro del bolso- mi libro de pociones. Aquella clase era más de lo mismo, y por ello me resultaba imposible de comprender como había sido la asignatura favorita de mi padre, durante su estadía en esta escuela.

Me apresure a dejar el aula y perderme entre la gente, que ascendía por las robustas escaleras. Sonriendo para mis adentros, al vislumbrar las puertas de la entrada, y aún más al sentir el fresco aroma del atardecer acariciar mi rostro y mecer los mechones rubios que adornaban mi frente.

Arroje el bolso junto a un alto –pero maltrecho- árbol, de diminutas flores amarillas. Inhalando con calma, llene mis pulmones con el aroma a tierra húmeda y sol que dominaban el ambiente.

Mis ojos pasearon a mi alrededor, deteniéndose –por unos instantes- en el "clan Potter" que reía y bromeaba –de forma estrepitosa- con el "clan Weasley" a un par de metros de mi. Era increíble como solían aparecer –prácticamente de la nada- interrumpiendo con su bullicio, mi tan ansiada paz.

Suspire, recostando la espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Maldiciendo por lo bajo –dos escasos minutos más tarde- al distinguir mi nombre entre un crepitar ensordecedor de pitidos.

-Cleo- murmure mirando a la despampanante chica de grandes ojos verdes, que se dejo caer de rodillas junto a mi.

-sabía que te encontraría aquí. Aunque no comprendo por qué te gusta tanto, esta lleno de insectos-

Hizo un mohín, apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Rodé los ojos, mordiendo mi lengua. Mientras me esforzaba por responder –lo más caballerosamente posible- al increíble número de sandeces que aquella chica era capaz de colocar en una sola frase.

_Merlín como costaba. _

-necesitaba aire fresco y algo de _paz_- enfatice la última palabra, arrastrando las sílabas con mi elegancia innata.

Sus iris pardo me examinaron un par de segundos –como si evaluara mis palabras- sonriendo ampliamente luego, a algo tras mi espalda.

Gire la cabeza, rechinando los dientes –exasperado- al ver como mi utopía de paz y quietud caía por un precipicio, con la llegada de mis compañeros de casa.

Aparte la vista –molesto- encontrando un par de iris color chocolate fijas en mí. Sostuve su mirada por escasos segundos –ya que ella se apresuro a apartarla y esconder el rostro, tras la espesa cortina de bucles que caían en cascada por su hombro-. Sembrando una indescriptible sensación de vacío en mis entrañas.

-yo no sé que le encuentras, no es la gran cosa-

Voltee a ver a Cleo, sintiendo mis músculos tensarse ante la perspectiva que hubiese seguido la dirección de mi mirada, pillándome infragante. Pero su atención –esta vez- no se hallaba en mí, sino en su hermano a quien miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-es guapa, y a diferencia tuya no lo presume- respondió Blaise, ganándose una furiosa mirada de su hermana.

-¿tú piensas igual?- murmuro con notable despreció, fijando en mi sus grandes ojos pardo.

-¿de quien?- susurre mirando furtivamente, como el sol arrancaba destellos dorados a la rizada cabellera de la pelirroja, a unos escasos metros de mí.

-de Rose Weasley- dijo, como si aquel nombre fuese una palabrota. Pero aún así mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho.

-no sé, no le he prestado atención-

_Mentiroso. Si te has pasado semanas viéndola como un completo idiota. _

Una amplia y arrogante sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, claramente satisfecha con mi –aparente desinteresada- respuesta.

-al menos alguien aquí aún cuenta con sentido común- susurro Cleo, obteniendo un par de bufidos por su comentario.

-¿a que consigo una cita con ella?-

Mi corazón se detuvo. Mire a Blaise un instante, experimentando una súbita ira correr por mi torrente sanguíneo –de sólo imaginarlo a solas con ella-. Fui incapaz de contener un resoplido, sintiendo la garganta seca y un gusto amargo en la boca.

_¿Y a pito de qué venía aquello?_

Oí a Cleo gruñir –notablemente- molesta a mi lado y a Patrick responder algo a Blaise, pero no fui capaz de entender o llegar a prestar atención a sus palabras. Mis sentidos, se hallaban inmersos en una espesa cabellera rojiza, repleta de perfectos bucles, que la brisa del crepúsculo era incapaz de desarmar.

Una vez más, me deje envolver por la hermosura que destilaban hasta sus más insignificantes gestos, atrayendo mis vulnerables iris gris -cual magnetismo de un gran imán- y yo no deseaba luchar con aquella fuerza. En vez de ello me dedique a gozar de las maravillas, que mis ojos encontraban en ella, al verla con tal detenimiento.

Sus pómulos suavemente ruborizados, otorgaban un color adorable a su rostro de porcelana, decorado –proporcional y armónicamente- por su respingada y altanera pequeña nariz –revestida de pequeñísimas pecas-. Por sus hipnóticos ojos, del color del más dulce chocolate y su boca pequeña –pero generosa- de suaves y carnosos labios carmín. Que hechizaron mis sentidos, al danzar –seductores- en respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había oído.

Desee –sin ser conciente para frenarme- experimentar el placer incitante de sentir sus rojos labios entre los míos, succionando su sabor con mi lengua y atosigando mi boca de el.

Comprendí que mi trastornada mente había sobrepasado el límite, cuando se permitió divagar peligrosamente –atormentando mi alma y estremeciendo hasta la más oculta de mis células- imaginando como sería sentir el calor de su piel marfileña en mis brazos y el incipiente sabor de su boca en la mía.

Ella era hermosa –eso era indiscutible- pero nuestras familias jamás consentirían algo entre nosotros, por más prometedor que sonase.

_Suficiente ¿te has vuelto loco?_

Tal vez y era cierto. Sonreí, tardando un par de segundos –o bien ágiles minutos- en recobrar el sentido común e intentar cortar las locas fantasías, que se habían apoderado de mi mente y mi razón. Pero resultaba poderosamente difícil con ella a sólo unos pasos de mi.

No daba crédito a mis desequilibrados pensamientos ¿en verdad me había permitido pensar que podía ocurrir algo entre nosotros? Aquello era la peor locura, ya que aunque mis padres lo consintiesen, o mejor aún, que ella sintiese siquiera la tercera parte de lo que sentía en aquel instante, el abuelo Lucius jamás permitiría que me relacionase con lo que el consideraba traidores a la sangre y descendientes de muggles…

_Definitivamente había perdido la razón._

Pero ya no importaba, en aquel instante todo cuanto tenía cavidad en mi mente se retorcía inquieto de saber que era lo que ella pensaba ¿Pensaría como el abuelo? O que sólo era un arrogante sangre pura, hijo de uno de los mayores enemigos de sus padres durante la escuela. Pero las cosas habían cambiado ¿no? Su madre aseguraba que aquella enemistad había finalizado cuando el padre de los Potter había salvado al suyo…

Mis disvareos se vieron interrumpidos, al verla incorporase –del pasto y recoger sus libros dispersos- acomodando –sensualmente- sus rizos tras su hombro y dedicar una angelical y deslumbrante sonrisa a sus primos y hermanos, antes de emprender el camino de regreso a la escuela.

Mi corazón emprendió una carrera eufórica contra mis costillas, al comprender que en su camino se cruzaría conmigo. Deteniéndose en seco, cuando su mirada chocolatosa choco con mis iris gris y una tímida –pero bella sonrisa- se extendió en su dulce rostro, notoriamente sonrosado.

Definitivamente aquella chica me traía de cabeza, colgado por mis hormonas.

Suspire, incorporándome dispuesto a seguirla. Nada importaba en aquel instante, ni lo que pensaran mis padres, los suyos o incluso las anticuadas y ridículas creencias del abuelo. Todo lo que necesitaba –a la par del aire- era conocer lo que pasaba por su mente. Y si podría sentir –aunque fuese de lejos- lo que ella había conseguido plantar en mi y que florecía con frenesí adentrándose en mis sentidos y porque no… en mi corazón.

Tal vez y el pequeño Scorpius estaba conociendo, eso que su madre llamaba _amor._

Tarde un par escaso de segundos en alcanzar sus pasos, doblaba por un corredor –seguramente rumbo a la biblioteca- con la vista fija en el libro que sostenían sus delicadas manos.

No fue hasta entonces cuando note el aroma dulce que despedía su piel. Inspire –con bastante esfuerzo- sintiendo cada milímetro de mi cuerpo prenderse en llamas ante el suave y adormecedor aroma de su cuerpo.

Rose Weasley olía a melocotón y rosas. Y aquella embriagante fragancia, era la responsable de mis más locas fantasías.

Me detuve a un par escaso de ella, temblando de pies a cabeza a causa de la ansiedad.

-¿Rose?- gesticule con voz rasposa, sintiendo mi corazón cantar furioso en mi pecho, motivado por el más grande _deseo._

.

.

.

Fin!

………………………………………… **: : ……………………….……………………..**

Holap!

Aquí les dejo una nueva locura., mi primer Rose- Scorpius. Que dedico a Muri Black –a quien le prometí una nueva historia antes de terminar Night- a mi Cleo bella -que la incluí en la historia- y a mi melliza perdida.

Espero se animen y me hagan saber lo que les a parecido esta locura en un review. Siempre de la forma más constructiva posible ^^

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Se cuidan.

Besotes.

.

.

.

AdioZ


	2. Bésame

Nunca digas nunca ~

Capitulo 2: _"Bésame"_

Mi corazón emprendió una marcha imparable, al sentir el dulce aroma de su cuerpo abofetear mis débiles sentidos –al girar, con increíble elegancia, su cuerpo por sobre sus talones- consiguiendo aturdirme aún más. _Si ello era posible._

Sus ojos se abrieron –notoriamente sorprendidos- ante mi presencia a escasos pasos de ella. Un suave rubor acrecentó el color de sus pómulos, al sostener mi mirada con una intensidad que hizo arder mis pupilas, del mismo modo que ardía por dentro cada vez que inspiraba su aroma a rosas.

La penosa respiración que soltaban mis labios, se corto de golpe, cuando acomodo un mechón de cabello tras su pequeña oreja, esbozando una tímida –pero increíblemente bella- sonrisa con sus labios carmín.

-Malfoy- canto con su voz de soprano, estremeciendo mi piel.

Mi sistema simpático se activo de golpe –bombeando adrenalina por borbotones en mi cuerpo- llevando a límites impensables el latir desbocado de mi corazón contra mi caja torácica. Trague, sintiendo la boca seca y mi cuello sudar –levemente- ante la insistencia de sus bellas iris color chocolate.

-¿te ocurre algo?- frunció levemente sus perfectas cejas –estas pálido… al menos más que de costumbre- agrego esbozando una sonrisa que me hizo hiperventilar.

Negué con la cabeza, sopesando –por primera vez- lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me devane los sesos en busca de una buena y creíble escusa que me auxiliase y de paso justificase el haberla seguido desde los terrenos de la escuela.

_¿Es que estaba demente? _

Sin lugar a dudas me dije, reprendiendo y pateándome mentalmente por mi falta de buen juicio y cordura, al estar a punto de ponerme en ridículo frente a la chica que me traía de cabeza por semanas.

Sisee –despacio- intentando desligarme del deslumbrante poder de su mirada y articular palabra. Pero era incapaz de enlazar las ideas y mucho menos de pronunciar sílaba alguna. Tan sólo podía continuar observándola y dejarme turbar por su hermosura, convenciéndome –a cada segundo- que podía pasar el resto de mi vida –completamente feliz- memorizando hasta el último de los detalles que conformaban la armonía que componía a Rose Weasley.

_Demonios ¡Detente!_

-yo…- me aclare la garganta –sólo quería saber si has visto a Al- mentí, sintiendo mis rodillas flaquear ante el calor hechizante de sus iris.

_Si, eso iba bien. _

-um- frunció los labios- pestañeando distraída.

_¿Sabia ella la sensualidad que destilaban cada uno de sus gestos?_

-debería estar en la biblioteca, quedamos de hacer los deberes juntos… ¿vienes conmigo?- murmuro ruborizándose deliciosamente.

_¡Por supuesto!_

-seguro- arrastre lo más indiferente posible las sílabas.

Me sentía flotar, cual globo de helio. Pero en mi caso el helio había sido reemplazado por su aroma a rosas con melocotón y el desquiciante sentimiento que ella despertaba en mí.

Inspire hondo, metiendo las manos el los bolsillos del pantalón –por hacer algo con ellas- siguiendo sus ligeros pasos de cerca.

La distancia era ínfima, pero para mi fueron los segundos más largos y felices de mi vida. Dejándome guiar por su cabellera pelirroja que ondeaba con cada uno de sus pasos, impulsando –con mayor énfasis- su aroma hasta mí.

Las rodillas me temblaban –ante su cercanía-. Notaba la sangre punzar contra mi sien, en respuesta a mi esfuerzo por refrenar los pensamientos que atacaban mi mente. Pues todo cuanto me apetecía en aquel momento y sacudía mis entrañas, era cogerla por los hombros –para voltearla- y fundir mi boca con la suya. Apagando el incendio que rostizaba mis venas.

_Detente._

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando despejar mi mente y poner en orden racional mis ideas, aplacando mi instinto. Rechinando los dientes –al vislumbrar las puertas de la biblioteca- comprendiendo que mi tiempo con ella caducaba.

-Rose… ¿Sco?-

_Demonios._

Voltee, entrecerrando los ojos al vislumbrar al moreno que se acercaba con una despampanante chica de la mano.

-Albus- susurre, viéndome acorralado contra la pared.

_¿Cómo se suponía que me salvaría de esta?_

-hola Al, Coto- saludo Rose con su bella voz, convirtiendo cada sílaba en música.

-Sco, ¿estas bien?- consulto Coto, escrutándome con sus ojos color caramelo.

_Maldición, ¿tan evidente era mi nerviosismo?_

-no es nada, sólo tengo un poco de jaqueca- logre gesticular, eludiendo el calor que proyectaba la mirada de Rose.

-¿y que te trae por aquí?-

Mire a Albus, sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar y mi mente trabajar a toda velocidad.

-Malfoy estaba buscándote- canto Rose dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿si? ¿Ocurre algo?- Albus parecía preocupado.

_¿Tan mal aspecto tenía?_

-no, claro que no. Sólo quería pedir tus apuntes de transformaciones- logre salirme por la tangente.

_Claramente no podía decir: Albus, me gusta tu prima. _

-seguro, si esa clase estuviste en la luna- sonrío –pero creo que los he dejado en la sala común- murmuro rebuscando en su bolso.

-yo traigo los míos-

Mi corazón se detuvo un interminable segundo.

Tarde tres –lentas- inspiraciones y un sinfín de pestañeos, para comprender que mi musa personal extendía su marfileña mano hasta mí, tendiendo sus apuntes.

-gracias- fue todo cuanto pude decir, experimentando una suave corriente eléctrica subir por mis brazos, al rozar –a penas- sus rosáceos dedos.

-no hay problema- puedes entregárselos a Albus luego- sonrío, ruborizándose poderosamente.

-y bueno, ¿entramos? Digo para terminar antes de la cena- bromeo Coto, mirándome inquisitivamente, el tiempo suficiente para ponerme nervioso, antes de llevar sus iris hasta Rose.

-de acuerdo- Al beso la mejilla de su novia –¿vienes Sco?-

-no, creo que buscare refugio en la sala común. Los veo luego-

Un nudo se formo en la base de mi estomago al comprender que a la única persona que deseaba volver a ver no compartía mesa ni sala común conmigo.

-entonces será hasta la cena-

Asentí con la cabeza –no muy seguro de como sonaría mi voz- dispuesto a voltear.

-adiós Malfoy-

Me detuve.

-adiós Weasley. Y gracias-

-no ha sido nada- sonrío, provocando un vuelco en mi corazón.

El lento paso de las horas –que restaban para la cena- se convirtió en un infierno difícil de sobrellevar. En vano intente distraerme –con libros, o aún peor con los deberes- pues todo cuanto cruzaba y dominaba mi mente, era el recuerdo de su bello rostro de porcelana. Dejándome embriagar por el vago perfume que proyectaban sus pergaminos, escritos con pulcra y estilizada caligrafía.

_¡Merlín!_

Debía detener esto y pronto, o acabaría por perder la última cuota de cordura que restaba en mí. Aleje sus apuntes de mis manos, crispando los puños –molesto- al comprender que su sólo recuerdo me erizaba la piel y trastornaba hasta la médula.

Cleo regreso a eso de las ocho, farfullando –completamente feliz- un sinfín de cosas, de las cuales sólo fui capaz de retener fragmentos. Como que nos tocaba guardia juntos esta noche, que habían cambiado el viaje a Hogsmeade para el día siguiente y algo de un baile, que en verdad no me interesaba.

Mirando distraídamente mi reloj, le indique –con vagos murmullos y gestos- que era momento de bajar a cenar. A pesar de no tener siquiera una pizca de hambre.

A penas y picotee mi comida, o tal vez lo más correcto sería decir que juguetee con los vegetales de mi plato. Pues no era capaz de tragar bocado alguno, sin sentirle gusto a nada.

Para mi desgracia, ella no bajo a cenar. Y yo por supuesto no tuve la táctica ni mucho menos el valor, para preguntar por ella a Al, con Coto a su lado y sus continuas miradas, que no sabía interpretar.

Finalmente acabe por rendirme y tras logar deshacerme de Cleo y sus –demasiado felices- comentarios, divague por los corredores de la escuela –cada vez más vacíos- antes de prometer –a regañadientes- a la morena de verdes ojos que la buscaría luego.

El silencio de la noche no fue el bálsamo que esperaba para mis –demasiado- tensos nervios, por el contrarío, sólo consiguió aumentar mi desesperación y anhelo por Rose.

_Y todo porque no había podido verla en la cena. _

Arrastre los pies –al alcanzar el sexto piso- siseando entre dientes, al sentir aquel aroma a rosas y melocotón, que me ponía los pelos de punta.

_¿Es qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella, siquiera un segundo?_

Bufe, ante la mala –y horriblemente baja- jugada de mi mente. Sin dudas lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento, era percibir su dulce aroma hasta en el aire que inspiraba. Engañando con ello, a más no poder mis vulnerables sentidos, que al instante se pusieron alerta, esperando verla aparecer a la vuelta del siguiente corredor.

Reprendiéndome –mentalmente- doble por un corredor oscuro. Conteniendo el aliento, al sentir aquel olor que me trastornaba envestirme con mayor frenesí. Maldecí para mis adentros, convenciéndome que había acabado por perder la razón, ya que no era posible que ella estuviese a esas horas de la noche, deambulando por los corredores del sexto piso de la escuela.

Apure el paso, deseando finalizar aquella tortuosa ronda y acudir a mi confortable lecho. Bostece –sin poder evitarlo- gruñendo molesto al continuar inspirando aquella esencia.

_Maldita sea, ¿cómo detenía aquella locura?_

El suave _clic_ de una puerta al cerrarse y un par apresurado de pasos, consiguieron –finalmente- distraer mi mente. Con mis sentidos alerta, apague la luz de mi varita, dejándome guiar por el suave susurro de los zapatos contra el suelo.

Sonreí, ante aquella nueva cuota de adrenalina, que animó –en parte- mi aburrida noche. Tarde escasos segundos en encontrarme pisando –con gran agilidad- los talones del estudiante infractor de las reglas.

Aquella esbelta silueta, pertenecía –sin lugar a dudas- a una chica. Cuya respiración era entrecortada por suaves sollozos –que amortiguaba con una de sus manos- y endemoniadamente familiar, así como el aroma que se colaba por mi cavidad nasal, cada vez más concentrado.

Enroscando la nariz, cerré mi mano derecha en torno a uno de sus brazos, sintiendo –al mismo tiempo- una corriente eléctrica sacudir mi cuerpo y acelerar mi puso.

_¿Era posible?_

Lo era. Aquella chica que sollozaba frente a mí, era la responsable de mi reciente locura y a quien más deseaba ver desde las últimas horas.

-Rose- murmure sin ser capaz de contenerme, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

Mis ojos encontraron los suyos, y el aire escapo de golpe de mis pulmones, tensando –a la par- cada uno de mis músculos.

-no… por favor no le digas a nadie…- susurro intentando soltarse de mi agarre –Malfoy por favor...-

-shh- sisee, retrocediendo y jalando de ella por el brazo.

-Sco ¿eres tú?-

_Maldición, de todo el mundo tenía que ser Cleo. _

Rechinando los dientes, al acabar en un corredor sin salida, coloque a Rose entre la pared y mi espalda, rogando porque la falta de luz la cubriese y Cleo no diese cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Scorpius?-

-Cleo- murmure, encontrando sus orbes pardo.

-¿has terminado?- pregunto sonriente.

-casi, aun me falta la torre norte- me oí mentir por sobre el palpitar nervioso de mi corazón en mis oídos.

Hizo un mohín, acomodándose el cabello castaño.

-porque no te adelantas y nos vemos luego- sugerí esperanzado.

-seguro, tengo un pare de revistas que mostrarle a Coto, nos vemos en la sala común- murmuro ensanchando su sonrisa.

-de acuerdo- acepte entre dientes, ansioso por verla desaparecer.

Exhale profundamente, al dejar de oír sus sonoros pasos. Sintiendo el miedo disiparse de mi sistema.

-g…gracias- canto una voz tenuemente rasposa.

Mi corazón dio una vuelta olímpica en mi pecho. Recordando como se respiraba, voltee para encontrar el rostro de porcelana de mi musa. Su cercanía me atontaba por completo, llevando al límite a mi pobre corazón, de la mano de mi respiración.

-no ha sido nada- me las arregle para gesticular.

-d… debo irme…- entono, capturando mi mirada.

Sus parpados estaban sonrosados al igual que sus pómulos, por los que se deslizaba una que otra lágrima rezagada.

-¿estas bien? -

Alce mi mano para quitarlas, pero me detuve a mitad de camino, cerrándolas en puño.

Asintió, apartando la mirada.

-no- suspiro –no se lo digas a Albus- imploro mordiendo su generoso labio inferior, abrazando mis iris gris con el fuego de su mirada.

La proximidad de su cuerpo, erizaba mi piel y tentaba –maliciosamente- mis dedos que anhelaban sentir la textura de su piel marfileña. Deseaba abrazarla, besarla y entregar hasta mi alma, con tal de no ver nunca más una lágrima salir que aquellos hermosos ojos.

-Malfoy… por favor-

Caí en la cuenta que esperaba mi respuesta, llenando mis pulmones con su desquiciante aroma susurre:

-no te preocupes, no le diré nada que tú no quieras-

-gracias- bailaron sus labios a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

_¿En que momento nos habíamos acercado?_

Si alguna vez había pensado que no existía esencia más exquisita que la que despedía el cuerpo de Rose Weasley, estaba completamente equivocado. El aroma de su aliento –que quemo contra la piel de mi barbilla- era millones de veces mejor. Por lo que fui incapaz de contenerme, e inclinándome un poco más hasta ella, separe mis labios, para degustarlo mejor.

Necesitaba sentir su contacto, comprobar si sus labios sabían tan bien como su aliento.

_¿Qué era lo peor que podía hacer? ¿Rechazarme?_

Podía vivir con ello.

Mi mano no titubeó al subir hasta su rostro, rozando –a penas- la piel húmeda de sus mejillas, deleitándose con cada milímetro de piel que descubría, de una sedosidad única. Su rostro –envidiado por cualquier muñeca de porcelana- se inclino contra mi mano, cerrando sus parpados por un segundo.

Perdí el aliento, cuando sus pequeñas manos de seda rozaron mi rostro, calando con sus suaves caricias hasta mis huesos.

-Scorpius _bésame_- murmuro deteniendo mi corazón, pese al susurro casi inaudible de su voz.

.

.

.

Fin!

………………………………………… **: : ……………………….……………………..**

Holap!

Primero que todo, ¡muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, ! Fueron muchos y muy bellos. Agradezco también a quienes me enviaron una alerta, agregaron mi historia a su lista de favoritos o simplemente leyeron mi locura.

Bueno, siento la tardanza, pero esta endemoniada página no me había dejado entrar desde hace un par de días ¬¬*

Pero aquí esta finalmente el cap dos, que va dedicado a mi nuevo personaje; mi bella melliza perdida Coto, mi Clau –que siempre tiene en la punta de la lengua lo que uno necesita oír- y Muri Black que siempre me anima a escribir. ^^

Espero se animen y me dejen un review con sus impresiones, dudas, reclamos, críticas –lo más constructivas posibles- o lo que cruce su mente ^^

* A quienes también leen Night, no desesperen trabajo en el capitulo final y creo podré subirlo a más tardar el fin de semana! –no me odien ^^U-

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Se cuidan.

Besotes.

.

.

.

AdioZ


	3. Compromiso

Nunca digas nunca ~

Capitulo 3: _"Compromiso"_

Permanecí estático –por una fracción de tiempo incalculable- sin saber bien que hacer, o ser siquiera capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Deseando –desde lo más hondo de mi ser- patearme por mi soberana y estúpida forma de reaccionar en aquel momento, pues ella había cantado las sílabas que yo llevaba semanas deseando oír de sus labios. Y ahora –que finalmente salían de su boca- me congelaba y la miraba como un completo imbécil.

Inspire –llenando mi sistema con su embriagante aroma a rosas y melocotón- buscando recuperar la conexión entre mi cerebro y el resto de mi cuerpo –pues al parecer mi bulbo raquídeo había dejado de ejercer esa función-. Para así ser capaz de acortar la maldita distancia que se interponía entre nosotros y llevar a cabo –finalmente- el deseo que me carcomía –e incendiaba las entrañas- desde incontables semanas.

Sus parpados –rojizos- se abrieron y sus bellos ojos abrazaron mi mirada un instante, antes de bajar a perderse por el oscuro suelo, mientras mordía su generoso –y tentador- labio inferior.

Me sorprendió –y alegro a la vez- la ágil respuesta de mis reflejos, al coger su antebrazo –con extrema rapidez- impidiendo su huida de mi lado. Sintiendo mi corazón retomar su frenética marcha contra mi pecho, al percatarme de los escasos centímetros que separaban su rostro del mío, luego de mi movimiento.

-olvida… sólo olvida todo lo que dije y que me encontraste aquí- murmuro cerrando fuertemente los ojos, intentando zafarse de mi agarre.

_¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con ella?_

Sisee –entre dientes- intentando comprender que era lo que iba mal. Aumentando la fuerza de mí agarre –sin llegar a lastimarla- en torno a su brazo.

-mírame- pedí notando mi voz rasposa. –Rose- continué al no obtener más respuesta por su parte, que el forcejeo de su brazo contra mi mano. –Rose mírame, por favor-

Suspirando, acabo por ceder. Deslumbrándome con el calor hipnótico de sus iris al entrar en contacto con las mías, consiguiendo erizar mi piel y atorar mi respiración en la base de mi garganta.

-Malfoy... tan sólo déjame ir y olvida todo esto-

-no sabes lo que me encantaría, pero no puedo- dije más para mi que para ella.

Su ceño se frunció levemente, en tanto volvía a morder –con insistencia- su rosáceo labio inferior.

-si el por Albus…-

Negué con la cabeza, liberando su labio con los dedos de mi mano libre. Notando una corriente –entremezclada con lenguas de fuego- ascender bajo la piel de mis brazos.

-Albus no tiene nada que ver, esto es entre tú y yo- murmure en a penas un susurro, embargándome con la verdad implícita en mis palabras.

Mi cuerpo tembló al mismo tiempo que su respiración se detuvo un segundo –para emprender una marcha imparable- y sus bellas iris marrón chocaron con las mías. Llevando mi frecuencia respiratoria –y de paso mi pulso- a límites incalculables.

La cercanía de su cuerpo me aturdía –enviando ondas magnéticas que electrizaban mi piel- y hacía desear –por hasta el más mínimo de los poros de mi dermis- besarla y fatigar la sed que quemaba en mi garganta, con la miel que prometían sus labios. Por lo que sin detenerme a pensarlo, me incline recorriendo –con ansias- uno a uno los milímetros –que me alejaba de su rostro- como si fuese una interminable milla.

-te esperan- susurro con los dientes apretados, entrecerrando los ojos.

Esta vez fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño, ante el rumbo incomprensible en que se habían sumido sus palabras, alejándose plenamente de mis propios pensamientos. Consiguiendo confundirme profunda y totalmente.

-¿qué?-

-Cleo… no deberías hacerla esperar- continuo eludiendo mi mirada.

Me enfurecí –levemente- por las estupideces que soltaban sus bellos labios, carentes por completo de lógica o fundamento. Logrando sólo descentrarme de mi propósito inicial.

_¿Con motivo de qué traía a Cleo al baile? _

La respuesta se abrió paso –tan aprisa- en mi mente, que casi pude oír el interruptor crujir al encenderse el foco.

-no sabes lo equivocada que estas- murmure sin poder evitar sonreír, mientras alzaba su barbilla para encontrar sus ojos.

Sus labios se separaron, pero lo que fuese a decir murió antes de salir de ellos, cuando mi mano libre bajo para enroscarse en su otro brazo, apegándola a mi –hasta que nuestros pechos chocaron- fundiendo mis labios con los suyos, en un beso cargado de ansiedad y necesidad por hacerle ver lo equivocadas que eran sus palabras.

Las sensaciones que experimento mi cuerpo eran completamente indescriptibles y por lejos más fuertes –e increíblemente más placenteras- que cualquier cosa que hubiese llegado a sentir o siquiera imaginar.

Danzar entre sus labios me supo a gloria pura y sin diluir, otorgándome un pasaje en primera clase directo a las estrellas. Deslizando mi mano hasta su cintura profundice el beso, sintiéndola estremecerse contra mi y sus manos suaves aferrar mi cuerpo aún más cerca del suyo, en aquel olvidado corredor del sexto piso.

Jadeamos –al unísono- cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron dentro de su boca, otorgándome la más grata de las bienvenidas con un ferviente abrazo, antes de gestar una batalla desenfrenada –en la que jamás se declararía un vencedor y un vencido- con mi lengua.

Sus finos dedos se enredaron entre los mechones de mi cabello, jalando de el –levemente- desencadenando un infierno en mi interior –al voltear mi realidad de cabeza- haciéndome desearla aún más cerca.

_Y eso si que era imposible_.

Sus labios marcaban el ritmo y los míos le correspondían con el mismo frenetismo, degustando –con regocijo- el maravilloso sabor a melocotón de su boca. Temblando a la par, con cada roce y el torrente de nuevas y calantes sensaciones que traían consigo cada caricia de nuestras ansiosas manos, que se afanaban en soldar nuestros cuerpos y mantener un abrazo inquebrantable.

El requerimiento por aire comenzó a volverse una necesidad, desde que olvide continuar inhalando –pero recordarlo era completamente imposible con ella entre mis brazos y nuestras bocas devorándose mutuamente-. Inspirando –por la nariz- conseguí deslizarme –no sin una cantidad descomunal de esfuerzo- a la comisura de sus labios, bajando por la línea de su mandíbula rumbo a su pequeña oreja.

Rose jadeo y su cuerpo tembló –deliciosamente en mis manos- sin ser plenamente consiente de si fue causado porque su necesidad por aire era tan grande como la mía, o si respondía al mordisco –leve- que mis dientes dieron al lóbulo de su oreja, antes que mi lengua la envolviese.

Regrese a sus labios –con la misma desesperación que lo hubiese hecho un hombre sediento en el desierto, camino a un manantial de agua- sintiendo mi piel erizarse al volver a rozar la sabrosa piel de sus labios. Aplacando mí sed con el sabor dulce que me recibió e inundo por completo mis sentidos –cuando sus labios se entrelazaron a los míos en un sello perfecto-. Sin que nuestras manos permanecieran quietas por mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio.

El tiempo dejo de ser un factor influyente en mi vida, así como que mis amigos me aguardaban en la sala común o que había prometido a Cleo ayudarla a estudiar para el examen de Historia de la magia. Todo cuanto tenía cavidad en mi mente, era que finalmente mi más desquiciante sueño se estaba volviendo realidad, que tenía a Rose Weasley entre mis manos y que besarla era aún mejor de lo que había podido llegar a imaginar. Comprendiendo así, que esto no era más que el principio, pues sabía jamás sería capaz de hartarme de esto o siquiera pensar; _de acuerdo, he tenido suficiente_.

Cuando finalmente –y a regañadientes- conseguí separarme de sus labios –por una cantidad considerable de tiempo- mi cabeza giraba incontrolable, del mismo modo que mi respiración no era más que un penoso jadeo, mientras mi pulso era un tambor frenético en mis venas.

Inspire –con toda la calma que fui capaz de reunir- sintiendo como su aroma se entremezclaba con el aire que ingresaba a mi sistema, generando ardor en mis pulmones a cada insuflación.

Los minutos continuaron –imperturbables- su paso, mientras nuestras respiraciones buscaban alcanzar un ritmo normal. Dejándonos envolver y adormecer por la esencia del otro –al permanecer mi frente contra la suya- mientras mis iris escrutaban sus parpados cerrados para acabar por perderse en sus labios –tenuemente- hinchados a causa de la delirante pieza compartida con los míos.

-no quiero despertar- canto su bella voz tan despacio, que por un instante temí que sólo fuese producto de mi imaginación.

-dime que es real- susurro, golpeando mis labios entreabiertos con el dulce sabor de su boca.

Conteniendo un jadeo, la apegue contra mi pecho, reposando mi cabeza sobre la suya –que busco su lugar en el espacio entre mi cuello y hombro- sin detener el paseo de mis manos por su espalda y el contorno de sus bucles pelirrojos. El calor de su aliento quemo hormigueante sobre la piel expuesta de mi cuello, acelerando –una vez más- el ritmo de mi pulso, cada vez que sus labios rozaban mi cuello al soltar un suspiro.

-estoy aquí- murmure junto a su pequeño oído, notando el escalofrío que sacudió su cuerpo contra el mío. –y no pretendo irme- acabaron mis labios en un murmullo, besando su lóbulo.

-Malfoy no te burles…- murmuro lentamente, intentando en vano disimular la inestabilidad de su voz.

Separándome –lo justo- extendí mis dedos por su mejilla –sonriendo, ante el suave erizar de su piel contra la punta de mis dedos-. Trace cada línea de su perfecto rostro de porcelana, obteniendo por respuesta un suave suspiro de sus labios y un notable aumento en la fuerza que mantenía cerrados sus parpados.

-mírame- pedí, delineando sus labios con uno de mis largos dedos.

Sus parpados de abrieron –lentamente- y el calor de su mirada golpeo contra mis iris con la misma intensidad de la primera vez.

_¿Es que nunca sería capaz de mantener en orden mis ideas, bajo el poder de esa hermosa mirada?_

-jamás podría burlarme de ti-arrastre las sílabas, mirando directamente sus iris chocolate –no se como, ni bien el porque, pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Y todo cuanto deseo es tenerte cerca en todo momento- confesé poniendo mi corazón en sus manos.

Un delicioso rubor se apoderó de sus pómulos de porcelana, acentuando aún más –por increíble que sonase- la belleza despampanante de su rostro.

-yo…-

No fui capaz de resistirme a la hermosura e inmensa ternura que destilaba –a borbotones- al intentar esquivar mi mirada –sin dejar de morder su sonrosado labio inferior- ruborizándose poderosamente. Capture sus labios entre los míos, estremeciéndome cuando su aliento lleno mi boca con su embriagante esencia.

Tomándose todo su tiempo –pero no por ello con menos apremió- mi lengua recorrió la suave piel de sus labios. Colándose por el espacio entre ellos, recorriendo cada milímetro de su sabrosa cavidad bucal, antes de enlazarse a su lengua y emprender la misma pieza salvaje de tan sólo unos minutos atrás.

Mi mano derecha se enredo en su cabello –acariciando su cuello- impidiendo que cualquier espacio se pudiese gestar entre nuestras bocas. Mientras la izquierda la fijaba a mi por la cintura.

La sensación, de sentir su mano entre mi cabello y decender por mi cuello –trazando suaves figuras- al tiempo que la otra acariciaba mi rostro, eran maravillosas y de la misma forma completamente indescriptibles. Era como si sus suaves caricias, enviaran una onda electromagnética a través de mi piel, que parecía tener el poder de volver gelatina mis huesos.

En esta ocasión recordé mantener una inspiración constante, por lo que la extraordinaria sensación de bailar entre sus labios se extendió placenteramente, permitiéndome descubrir nuevos y trastornantemente embriagantes sabores en el roce con su boca, que detuvieron el rumbo de todo pensamiento en mi mente y llevaron mi corazón a una peligrosa taquicardia.

-yo… yo también… deseo tenerte cerca siempre- susurro con el rostro azorado, sin separarse completamente de mis labios.

La bese lentamente, atiborrándome de su aroma a melocotón y rosas –que disparaban la adrenalina en mis venas- remarcando en mis recuerdos hasta el más insignificante de los detalles de su rostro perfecto. Sintiéndome completo e inmensamente feliz –con una intensidad que no conocía- bajo la caricia de sus manos y el vaivén de su cuerpo junto al mío.

-es tarde…- murmure una vez que hube recuperado mi voz, abrazadome con fuerzas a ella.

-no quiero irme. Tengo la sensación que la realidad va a golpearme si te dejo, demostrándome que sólo es un bello sueño- dijo aumentando el agarre en torno a mi cintura.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, adoptando la ya conocida marcha frenética que emprendía cuando ella estaba cerca.

-no es un sueño, aunque lo parece- sonreí acunando su rostro entre mis manos, a escasos milímetros de sus labios- pero no quiero que te desveles, aún tenemos mañana y…-

-¿hablas enserio?-

_No podía imaginar cuanto. _

-por supuesto, no podría imaginar sobrevivir un solo día sin tenerte así- bese su coronilla.

-pero…

-sin peros, sólo tú y yo. Rose y Scorpius nadie más-

-¿y dónde queda Cleo en esto?- apretó los dientes, desviando la mirada.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, ganándome una mirada furiosa de sus bellos ojos, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

-Cleo no cuenta, es tan sólo una amiga. No comprendo por qué continuas mencionándola, nada pasa entre nosotros… al menos por mi parte- agregue para ser completamente sincero.

-pero Albus dijo…-

-Albus ve lo que quiere ver. Y sólo espera que encuentre a alguien, para que dejemos de ser un mal trío cuando vamos con Coto- dije más tranquilo, al notar que su semblante se relajaba.

-supongo que debí oír a Coto en lugar de mi primo- murmuro encogiéndose de hombros.

-no comprendo- gesticule acomodando un par de bucles tras su pequeña oreja.

-ella dijo que no había nada entre ustedes- murmuro entornando los ojos –y…-

-¿y?- insistí comenzando a comprender las miradas de Coto.

-y que debía decirte lo que sentía antes que acabase arrepintiéndome- dijo atropelladamente.

-supongo que tendré que darle las gracias- sonreí besando su nariz.

-no lo hagas- susurro tensándose.

La mire sin comprender.

-no me mal entiendas, es sólo que no quiero que mi familia lo sepa. No aún- agrego en respuesta a mi ceño fruncido.

-como gustes- intente sonar desinhibido, pero fracase magistralmente.

-no te enojes, pero mi padre mantiene ciertos prejuicios contra tu familia, los cuales comparten en parte Hugo y James. Por lo que no quiero que pases un mal rato por su causa o lleguen a entrometerse en mis decisiones-

Sus labios presionaron mi mejilla, derritiendo todas mis barreras.

_Debí suponer que algo así pasaría, pero no me importaba si era un secreto, mientras ella estuviese conmigo. _

-de acuerdo- accedí besando sus labios –pero aún no me has dicho porque estabas llorando-

Volvió a morder su labio, reflejando en sus ojos que se debatía en si decirme o no.

-no lo hagas si no quieres-

-es que… de acuerdo. Era por ti, me frustraba no saber como hablarte, y temía que me rechazaras- acabo en a penas un murmullo.

_Ella lloraba ¿por mi?_

Mi corazón se encogió.

-no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, nada de lo que yo haga vale una de tus lágrimas- dije acariciando su pómulo.

Asintió, alzándose en la punta de sus pies para unir nuestros labios.

-entonces será un secreto, no durara mucho, lo prometo- murmuro entre mis labios.

-tenemos un _compromiso_- me las arregle para pronunciar, antes de besarla en serio.

.

.

.

Fin!

* * *

Holap!

Primero que todo mil millones de disculpas por la tardanza!! De verdad lo siento, pero la creatividad no ha estado de mi parte y tanto mi pc como esta página me odian, pues no me han dejado subir desde la semana pasada.

Pero bueno… no me queda más que decir ¡muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Fue emocionante ver una gran cantidad de mensajes cada vez que abría mi mail ^^ Lo siento si no conteste todos los reviews, prometo ponerme al día.

Y finalmente aquí les dejo el cap tres, cargado de romance y puedo asegurar que muchas tenían otras ideas cuando leyeron el título del cap. ^^ espero de verdad no haberlas decepcionado!

Como siempre esta cap va dedicado a mi Clau hermosa –que sigue todas mis locuras y me anima siempre que lo necesito, viendo series conmigo y comiendo helado xD!- mi melliza perdida –que intenta robar mi block mientras escribo en clases. De verdad tenemos que idear una historia juntas- y finalmente mi bella prima -mi Dan que acabo por subir mi cap, luego que fanfiction me mandara al demonio y mi pc cerrara la página. T qlo primi!!!-

Espero se animen, pulsen el botón verde de abajo y me dejen impresiones, dudas, reclamos, críticas –lo más constructivas posibles- o lo que cruce su mente en un bello review ^^

Hasta el próximo capitulo que planeo será a fin de mes, pues ya lo he comenzado. Tal vez antes si los reviews me acompañan xD!!

Se cuidan.

Besotes.

.

.

.

AdioZ


End file.
